The Dead in the City
by The-Bull-Moose
Summary: The group happens upon a foreign student they had befriended before the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Silence

At the sound of yelling and gunfire, Wilfred Fuchs rose from his cot at the East Police Station before hastily getting dressed and strapped up.

He carried an assortment of weapons, though he otherwise traveled light. His primary weapon was a suppressed AUGA1 which he slung on his right shoulder and under his left arm. He kept a Taurus Spectrum, a very small and lightweight .380 ACP pistol (only 10 ounces (283 grams) when unloaded) in an ankle holster. On his waist, he kept a 9mm Beretta 92FS in a holster on the left side. Furthermore, he stowed a 9mm P7M8 pistol, a 9mm HK MP5 smg, and a second Beretta 92FS in his pack. Lastly, a simple Stiletto switchblade was stored inside his right jacket pocket and a .22 mag derringer was stored in his left.

He picked up a hammer as he walked over to the door and removed the nails he had driven into the frame. His piercing blue eyes focused as he peered into the hall, looking and listening for whoever fired the shots that woke him up. He heard nothing and saw nothing, so he started down the hallway, clicking the selector switch to full auto as he went.

He continued on slowly to the end. As he turned the corner, he and Takashi ran into one another. He jumped out of his own skin from that scare, causing him to inadvertently shoot Wilfred in the torso.

Wilfred woke up ten minutes later to find himself in Saya's arms. She had a worried look on her face while checking for his wound; a wound she could not find. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Fantastic. The loveliest sight I could hope to wake up to", Wilfred said, causing Saya to turn beat red.

Saya's expression almost immediately switched from concerned to irritated. She then let go, allowing him to fall to the floor.

He sarcastically remarked "Love you too, Saya", before casually getting up and facing the group to their obvious confusion. He reached into his jacket pocket to find something quite interesting.

He looked around to see who he knew; he'd been well acquainted with all of them, except Alice of course.

"Do yourself a favor and stop carrying a damned .25. There's a reason why James Bond stopped doing that", Wilfred said as the threw it to him.

He caught and inspected the item. Much to his amusement, he found it to be a Zippo lighter with a small bullet lodged inside.

He then turned his attention to Alice before walking over to her and kneeling before her. He was almost certain she was not fully ethnically Japanese and decided to ask her name in his native language. To his delight, she understood and proceeded to answer in German.

He stood up straight, rising to his full height of 1.74m (5'8.5") before turning to Takashi and running his fingers through his short, wavy black hair.

"Well, we should not wait around for Them to show up. Lets keep going."

"Right. Lets go", Takashi replied.

The group started off and Alice, now drawn to Wilfred, decided to hitch a piggyback ride on him. After about 3km (1.88 mi), she grew tired of riding on him and elected to walk for the time being.

"Hey Takashi, can you hand me that .25? I've an idea."

"Sure", Takashi said, handing him the gun.

"Just as I thought; a Beretta Bobcat.

Perfect for teaching Alice how to shoot."

"Don't let Saya catch you saying that or you'll be a dead man", Takashi warned.

"Thank you. I'll have to be careful. I wouldn't count on being so lucky next time."

He decided to wait on this subject and talk to someone else. Perhaps Saeko.

"You know, Wilfred? Saya mentioned you almost every day the last few we-" she was cut off by a gun shot which barely missed Kohta's head.

Moments later a large croud of Them started to come between two halves of the group. A second shot was fired, hitting Saya in the leg. Before she even hit the ground, she was scooped and carried by Wilfred. He deduced that he couldn't make it through the hoard and made a split-second decision to turn and run in the other direction with Saya in her arms. He ran for about 1500m before finally stopping to check her wound. He carefully set her down before sitting and placing her legs over his lap to check the wounds.

"Well, it seems I have a leg up on you, Saya", Wilfred said while bandaging her leg wound in an attempt to lighten the mood as well as to conceal his distress.

"That's not funny!!!", Saya yelled, not at all amused.

"Okay, okay. On a more serious note, your wound isn't that bad and you'll be fine within the next few days", he said before scooping her up again and walking towards a good spot to stay the night in.

As Wilfred carried her, Saya inspected his appearance. She liked what she saw, though she probably wouldn't admit to it.

"That brown ring around your pupils. Who did you get that from?" Saya asked, curious.

To answer that question, Wilfred decided to stop and set her down again.

"My father. His eyes were gold with a brown ring around the middle. My brothers and my half-sister have the ring as well, though they have green eyes and blond hair. My brothers are twins, actually."

"You have siblings."

"Yes. Their names are Wilhelm and Josef. I also have a half-sister in Germany named Viktoria", Wilfred said

"Josef? I've heard of him. I read about how he was one of the only people to be seriously injured in a tankery match."

"Yeah. He almost died. And by our cousin's own hand."

"What do you mean, Wilfred?"

"She fired the shot. He was commanding heads up and she hit the commander's cupola. Hunks of metal flew into his neck and right shoulder. He was also burned on the left side of his head. He told me that his hair grew back white in that area."

"Wow. Why haven't you talked about him before?"

"We're not really supposed to. It's about safety. We weren't even allowed to go see him while he was in the hospital. Anyway, let's keep going", Wilfred said, picking her up again.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery Part I

Wilfred and Saya arrived at his personal flat a few minutes later. She was already asleep in his arms by the time he entered his room.

Wilfred slowly and gently sat her down on his bed before pulling the covers over her. He removed most of his clothes and retrieved his P7 from his pack before moving to the kitchen to get a drink. He poured a shot of Burbon and downed it with haste.

 _Time to go to bed_ , Wilfred thought.

He walked over to the living room and lied down on the couch, his gun laying on the coffee table. Sleep took him quickly.

 **Later that night...**

Wilfred and Saya woke up to the sounds of gunshots ringing out in the distance.

"Wilfred? Did you hear that?" Saya asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Yes, I heard it too," Wilfred replied. "It's quite far off. You needn't worry."

"C-could you check?"

"As you wish."

Wilfred retrieved his pistol and walked over to the window, parting the curtains to look out. As he predicted, the street was empty, save for a car abandoned in the street. He turned around and walked back to the room in which Saya was laying in bed, leaning on the door frame when he got there. After a second or two, he could feel her gaze upon him, causing him to realize he was still wearing nothing but a pair athletic shorts.

"Speak up if you like what you see," Wilfred said seductively, causing her to pick up a pillow and throw it at him. He laughed for a few seconds as he walked to the closet to get some clothes.

"I'm going to need to check those wounds soon."

"O-okay," Saya replied.

"It seems as though you may recover even faster than I originally believed. I'll keep you safe in the meantime," Wilfred said with a warm smile, causing her to blush once more.

 _Don't worry, Saya. Everything will be alright._


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery Part II

"Wilfred!!!!"

In a heartbeat, Wilfred sprung up from the couch and retrieved his gun before running over to the room Saya had been sleeping in and turning the light on. He was met with a look of fear and anxiety, tears running down her pretty face.

"I- had a bad dream. And I got scared," Saya said, feeling a little guilty for alarming him.

Wilfred didn't speak, only nodding in a show of understanding, turned the light off and started towards the couch.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

He faced her once more to listen to what she had to say.

"I'm too scared to sleep alone tonight...C-could you lay next to me?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Wilfred asked.

With only a moments hesitation, Saya gave her answer.

"Yes."

"Very well," Wilfred said as he quietly walked over to his side of the bed.

He gently sat his gun down on the nightstand and slipped under the covers of his bed. It only took a minute or so for him to drift back into a deep sleep.

After Saya was convinced that Wilfred was asleep, she slowly inched herself closer and snuggled up to him. The position she ended in was quite comfortable for her; her head rested on his chest while her left arm was under his right, her other arm was wrapped around him, and her supple thigh laid just below his midsection. It didn't take long for her to join him in his peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery Part III

Sunlight had filled the room by the time Saya had awoken from her slumber, feeling the warmth of Wilfred's chest on the side of her. Due to the nightmares from previous night, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat that stuck her skin and clothes together. She shifted her weight and rolled over to the other side of the bed at the feeling of him attempting to move. Wilfred sat up before speaking.

"I didn't know you were a cuddler, Saya," Wilfred said teasingly.

"No, stupid, I didn't want to cuddle you, I-I was just scared," Saya said unconvincingly.

"Sure," Wilfred replied.

"Your bandage needs to be replaced, and I'm sure you would appreciate a bath after what happened yesterday."

Saya only nodded in agreement at his suggestion.

Wilfred got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom which was only a few feet from Saya's side of the bed. She hear the water start running from the inside shortly before he returned to the bedroom. He had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh, how did you want to do this?" Wilfred asked as he undid one of her hair ties while she did the other.

"Just..carry me in and I'll call to you if I need help getting in the bathtub," Saya said, blushing profusely.

With that, Wilfred picked her up, took her inside, and gently sat her down on the toilet before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Saya attempted to get up and to her surprise, she could walk just fine, save for a minor limp. She proceeded to take off all her clothes and slipped into the warm, bubbly water of the bathtub.

Wilfred decided to make some lunch while she bathed. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved everything he needed to make schnitzel. From the fridge, he retrieved eggs, milk, and pork chops. From the cabinets, he retrieved oil, bread crumbs, salt, pepper, two bowls, and three plates. The cast iron skillet was already on the stove.

First, Wilfred turned on the burner and partially filled the skillet with oil. While the oil heated, he cracked three eggs and emptied their contents into the first bowl and poured some milk in. The second, he filled with bread crumbs. He then dipped a pork chop into the first bowl and used the second to cover it in the crumbs before putting it in the oil of the skillet. This process would be repeated for the next few. Once they were properly fried on both sides, he layed them on a plate with a paper towel draped over it to cool off. With the food finished, he cleaned up his station and set the table.

Wilfred was done for now, and he needed to bathe just as bad as Saya did. He walked back to his room and layed out some clothes for her.

"Saya? Are you finished?" Wilfred asked.

"Yes, come carry me out," Saya said.

 _I can walk now, but I think I'd like to be taken care of a bit more for today,_ Saya thought.

Wilfred opened the door to find her leaning up against the counter. The towel she was wearing could barely hide the swell of her large breasts and her soft damp hair hung loosely on her back. He only looked for a moment before carrying her back to the bed and walking into the bathroom to shower. The tall walk-in shower was just a few feet to the left of the bathtub.

After getting dressed, Saya walked over to the dinner table and sat down. It was typical of a German's house; a small square wooden table with a white table cloth draped over it, straw mats, and a crystal vase with red flowers in it. On the right was a napkin with a fork and knife on it and on the left were to glasses. One was short and normal sized, filled with ice and the other was quite small, like a miniature wine glass, and with nothing inside. This was obviously quite foreign to her but she liked it. And she liked Wilfred. A lot.

It was only another minute before she saw him enter the room.

"Come on, let's change that bandage," Wilfred said.

After applying the bandage, he walked to the fridge and freezer, retrieved the drinks and the Southern German potato salad, and finished making the plates and setting the table.

He filled the iced glasses with Schwip Schwap, a German soda that was a mixture of orange Fanta and cola. The small glass, he filled with chilled cognac. After that, he left a scoop of potato salad on the plates, put the bottles away, and sat down at the table.

"You like it?" Wilfred asked while taking a sip of his soda.

"Yes, I think I've had it before when I went on a business trip with my mother," Saya replied, prompting him to smile.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until you're ready to travel again?"

"One more day," Saya said.

"Good," Wilfred said, satisfied with her answer.

The rest of the day was uneventful and without the usual fighting that occurs when spending time with Saya.

By this time, darkness had taken over the sky and they decided to go to sleep. Both of them dressed down and layed in the soft, comfortable bed.

It was silent for a while until Wilfred noticed Saya sitting up for a few seconds before moving closer to him. She threw her leg over him, put a hand on each side of his face, and leaned forward to kiss him. What he felt next was the softest pair of lips he had ever felt, touch his own. The soft flesh in contact with his bear chest indicated she was no longer wearing a bra. They made out for a few more seconds before Saya lied down on him and they wrapped their arms around one another, drifting off to sleep in their embrace.


End file.
